


Murunen

by Beelsebutt



Series: Raapalepuuroa [37]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Suomi | Finnish, Yleislätinää, söpöstelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Seitsemän askelta, ja John laskee höyryävän teekupin ristikon viereen.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Raapalepuuroa [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700011
Kudos: 1





	Murunen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sisilja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/gifts).



> Kun kirjoitin tämän, en ollut katsonut yhtäkään jaksoa BBC!Sherlockia enkä tiennyt hahmoista oikeastaan mitään. Toki olin vanhoja Sherlockeja katsonut joskus vuooosia sitten, joten hahmojen peruspiirteet ehkä oli mielessä. Mutta. Ihanainen Jossujb auttoi kovasti ja vahvisti, että mielikuvani Sherlockista (kuten Severus mutta piripäissään) sekä Johnista (optimistinen Remus) ovat suunnilleen oikeita. Löysin googlettamalla kuvan Bakerstreetin nojatuolista, jonka lisäksi Jossujb ystävällisesti vinkkasi muutaman maneerin ja/tai tiedonmurusen <3
> 
> Tämä tuplaraapale on spesiaalipäivän kunniaksi (Sisilja, jee!) raapustettu avaus fandomiin.
> 
> Tässä on tasan 200 sanaa.
> 
> Huom! En omista Sherlock Holmesia saati sitten hänen partneriaan John Watsonia. Haluaisin kyllä, mutta valitettavasti en saa kaikkea mitä haluan.
> 
> * * *

Sherlock istuu upottavassa nojatuolissa polvet tiukasti rintaa vasten. Liimaa laastaria käsivarteen. Se on jo toinen eikä kolmatta voi; ei vaikka veri huutaa ja haluaa ja päässä pyörii kaikki, mutta ei se oikea. Kymmenen kirjainta ja neljäs o. John tietää, varmasti tietää, ja näppäimistö lakkaa laulamasta. Sherlock miltei aavistaa Johnin viheltelevän.

John nousee ylös ja kävelee kolme ja puoli askelta keittiöön, viisi jääkaapille. Vinyyli hiostaa Sherlockin jalkapohjia, mutta hän ei liikahda. Tiimalasi (9 kirjainta), Shepherd (8 kirjainta), Clagan (6 kirjainta). Ristikko pilkkaa Sherlockia, ja hän tuijottaa sitä, yrittää sytyttää sen palamaan telepatialla.

Seitsemän askelta, ja John laskee höyryävän teekupin ristikon viereen. Ei maitoa. Ei sitruunaa. Toivottavasti ei sokeria. Istuu käsinojalle. Sherlock haistaa alkoholin kädestä, joka pitelee samean nesteen täyttämää kuppia sekä siitä toisesta, joka on neljännestuuman päässä hänen reidestään. Hänen jalkaansa kutittaa.

"Hmm."

Sherlock sulkee silmänsä.

"Horologium. Heilurikellon tähdistö."

Kymmenen kirjainta, neljäs o.

Sherlock nappaa kiinni Johnin niskasta ja vetää tämän suudelmaan. John maistuu maalliselle, kanelikeksille ja hänen hengityksensä tuprahtaa yllättyneenä vasten Sherlockin poskea. Suudelma on ohi ennen kuin Johnin kuppia pitelevä käsi alkaa täristä liikaa, ja Sherlock kirjoittaa puuttuvan sanan ristikkoon. Hän nousee ylös.

"Oliko niitä keksejä vielä?"

John vakauttaa kuppinsa toisellakin kädellään, on varmasti jo unohtanut ristikon. Sherlock virnistää.


End file.
